


Just long enough

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "Is something wrong, TJ?" asks Buffy, in a different tone she always talks to. Like he knew something about everything that's going on."No, Just..." He follows his own advice and breathes, thinking well of his words. "I need to go. I forgot I'd see my boyfriend somewhere else. " He asks Andi permission to go out and she, with a smile lets him pass. He just gets out, without looking at Cyrus, without thinking very well what can mean all this."I thought TJ was your boyfriend." Andi tells Cyrus, he looks desperate as his boyfriend walks out of The Spoon.Tyrus Month 2018.Day 16: The Spoon.





	Just long enough

“I'm so happy to be here with you” both of them are sitting at the most hidden table that can be in The Spoon. But TJ doesn't care much, it's the first time Cyrus and he have something like a date in Cyrus ' favorite place. “Why don't we come here more often?” He knows the answer perfectly and he also knows that this should be an issue that should be avoided. At least for now.

“Well, it's because...”

“I know.” TJ says, with his best sad smile. “It's just that sometimes...”

“I know.” Cyrus dedicates his best regretful smile to him. “I’m sorry. I don't think I've ever told you that”.  TJ wants to tell him that there's nothing to forgive, but maybe there is. So he doesn't say anything and he bites his hamburger, while Cyrus steals some french fries, believing that he doesn't know.

TJ knew perfectly well that this was not the worst thing that could be happening, but it was definitely not the best, either. He never believed that he would end up being the kind of guy who do the impossible to be with the person he likes. And maybe that sounded a lot more dramatic than he thought and it was just an idea in his head.

And if he's honest with himself, he never thought he could have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Not until Cyrus came and changed all the possibilities.

"What?" Question TJ, when he realizes that his boyfriend looks at him directly and with a half-smile that could make him do anything.

"You got some ketchup on your lip" Cyrus takes a napkin and cleans his lip and a part of his chin. "You're handsome"

"You should see my boyfriend."

In that moment, for the bad luck of both, Andi and Buffy enter the Spoon.

"What are they doing here?" TJ can sense that his boyfriend's breathing is trembling violently. "I thought they'd be at Andi's house all day."

"Calm down, Underdog, I need you to look at me and try to breathe" Cyrus listens him and although it don't completely reassure him, he feels better. "Why do you care so much that they know I'm your boyfriend? I thought they already knew that you like boys" it's not until that time, that TJ is able to realize the truth. The painful and obvious truth. "You are ashamed they know that _I am_ your boyfriend" He does not try to hide anger or sadness

"It's not that I'm ashamed it's just that..."

"Cyrus!" Buffy and Andi come to their table. TJ wonders if he should go or stay. And as much as he wants to make the first choice, he decides the second. "We thought you were going to be helping your mother with that cleaning in your house."

"Well, we finished soon."

"And why didn't you call us?" Says Andi. "It would have been fun to spend the afternoon together" TJ makes a face of surprise, both sit down, Buffy next to Cyrus, Andi next to TJ.

"Is something wrong, TJ?" asks Buffy, in a different tone she always talks to. Like he knew something about everything that's going on.

"No, Just..." He follows his own advice and breathes, thinking well of his words. "I need to go. I forgot I'd see my boyfriend somewhere else. " He asks Andi permission to go out and she, with a smile lets him pass. He just gets out, without looking at Cyrus, without thinking very well what can mean all this.

"I thought TJ was your boyfriend." Andi tells Cyrus, he looks desperate as his boyfriend walks out of The Spoon.

"You knew?"

"Please, Cy. We're your best friends, we notice the signs between you two. And it's not like you’re a couple of detectives. " says Buffy.

"And the other day we read your messages"

"You did what?"

"We needed to be sure. And the first evidence was that you changed your password from "ILoveBabyTaters" to "CyrusKippen" "Cyrus's cheeks blush.

"I'm surprised that you could guess." Cyrus looks again out the window, he can still see TJ, already far away. He's about to get lost with the rest of the city. "Then, are we all right?"

"Because TJ is your boyfriend? Of course we're fine! " Andi says.

"Cy, all we care about is you being happy" Cyrus doesn't expect to hear another word. He runs out looking for his boyfriend.

"Cyrus! Wait! " Buffy screams, but it's too late. Cyrus runs in search of his boyfriend.

"What's the matter, Buffy?"

"They didn't pay the bill."

………

TJ! Wait! " Screams Cyrus, with the little air left in his lungs. And although with what he finds is with TJ's angry face, he stops as soon as he calls. Which is a good sign, isn't it?

"What?"

"They... know... that... you are... my... boyfriend."

"Really? You told them? "

"No, they said we're too obvious for anyone to notice" TJ looks at him now with a smile.

"It took you a lot of time to come after me."

"Just long enough?" Cyrus hugs his boyfriend. And it's much better than any word that can get out of their mouths in that weird situation.

"Just long enough." TJ answers him before he kisses him.


End file.
